1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure for a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In International Publication WO 2012/046307, it is disclosed that a side cover 82 that covers the side portion of an electric motor 7 is formed of resin, and cooling is accomplished by spraying lubricating oil to a stator 71 of the electric motor 7 from a plurality of discharge holes 95 of an oil passage 90 provided in the side cover 82 (Abstract). The discharge holes 95 are provided at a distance from each other in the circumferential direction, at positions corresponding to the respective upper semicircle portions of a plurality of salient-pole concentrated winding coils 71c of the stator 71 ([0069], FIGS. 2 to 5). The discharge holes 95 are arranged so that lubricating oil is injected toward a radially central portion 71c1 of a curved, bent portion of each salient-pole concentrated winding coil 71c which is wound around the body of an insulator that has a substantially rectangular shape ([0069]).